la leyenda del gran saiyaman
by pipe92
Summary: gohan debera encontrara su propio destino cuando deba enfrentar su mas grande desafio de su vida cuando deba elegir entre salvar su ciudad natal o la mujer que ama , universo alternativo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**esta historia seria un universo alternativo donde no tienen poderes de ningún tipo , en un época colonial dominada por lo españoles ( no es que tenga mala a los españoles pero era así en esa época disculpen si se ofende) algunas personalidades de los personajes han cambiado un poco**

* * *

><p><strong> capitulo 1: El regreso del viajero<strong>

El barco estaba a punto de llegar a puerto solo faltaban unas cuantas horas en el estaban mucho refugiados y empresarios europeos y un joven que regresa a su tierra natal después de 10 años, son gohan.

Desde su infancia su madre milk le inculco los estudios para que fuera un hombre de bien es por eso que cuando cumplió 9 años lo envió al viejo continente para que se convirtiera en un gran abogado.

Pero goku quería que su hijo supiera cómo defenderse y es por eso que se contacto con su viejo amigo y rival picolo para que entrenara a gohan en el arte marciales y en el de la esgrima haci el hijo de goku es convirtió en el mejor esgrimista de Europa sin que nadie lo supiera.

Mientras pensaba en lo que se había perdió o dejado atrás en estos últimos años, en una cierta joven de ojos azules que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que tenía 7 años.

Mientras el joven son pensaba en su pasado , había otra persona hacia lo mismo en el extremo opuesto del barco era videl , ellos se habían hecho muy amigos cuando los dos era unos niños , cuando gohan se fue ella se sintió muy triste pero jamás lo olvido cuando ella cumplió 12 años su padre la envió a Europa para estudiar la ojiazul pensó que se iba a reunir con su amigo pero jamás paso, cuando ella creció le arreglo un matrimonio con uno de sus amigos empresarios pero videl se escapo y fue por esa razón que la trajo de vuelta pero videl no viajaba sola la acompañaba su media hermana lime .

La castaña era todo lo contrario a su hermastra videl era femenina ( se preocupaba de maquillarse y de arreglarse ) pero en especial ella odiaba a la ojiazul la culpaba de la separación de su madre a hacia la de videl ( detalles de eso se verán más adelante )y cada vez que la pelinegra tenía algo lime se encargaba de quitárselo o encontrar algo mejor

Mientras el primogénito de lo son esperaba a que el barco tocara puerto el estaba con el era el krilin el mejor amigo de su padre pero tenía un problema era mudo pero podía escuchar que le entregaba una carta

-Es una carta de mi padre- decía muy emocionado en joven son

"Hijo_ nos da gusto que vuelvas te esperamos pero las cosas aquí han cambiado mucho un comandante militar que se a apoderado de la cuidad es por eso para que tuvieras cuidado porque no es una persona buena, espero que el entrenamiento que te di se útil, tu madre está orgullosa de ti te esperamos te tenemos una sorpresa para ti"._

Gohan quedo muy preocupado sobre lo que decía la carta de su padre pero no se dio cuenta que había dejado sus maletas en el barco cuando se dio cuenta de ello

- rayos mis maletas las deje - decía el joven son

Mientras corría a toda velocidad no se percato de ver hacia delante hasta que choco con algo o alguien.

- fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de bestia - decía muy enojada la joven de ojos azules

- perdón es que iba muy apurado - decía nervioso y sin mirar a la persona que estaba frente a el y cuando lo hizo

- videl eres tu - decía muy sorprendido

- Disculpa nos conocemos de alguna parte - decía ella sin saber a quién tenía al frente

- Claro que si, a coso no me recuradas señorita vid - le dice para que ella lo recuerde ya que era hacia como le decía él a la ojiazul cuando recién se habían conocido

- Gohan eres tú, realmente eres tu - decía muy emocionada al tener a su amigo de vuelta y lo abraso

Pero el los pocos segundos que estuvieron abrasados le parecieron horas hasta que se acordó porque se habían encontrado salió corriendo

- gohan porque te vas vuelve - le decía gritando

- no te preocupes los volveremos a encontrar - le respondía mientras corría no se dio cuenta que y se golpeo con un poste

* * *

><p>Gohan ya tenía sus maletas y se dirigía a la ciudad al llegar no esperaba el recibimiento que le esperaba había un grupo de 15 soldados que lo esperaba<p>

- gohan amigo disculpa por las molestias pero son necesarias - decía el comandante militar shanper.

- shanper tu eres el dictador militar que gobierna Orange star city- decía muy sorprendido pero a la vez muy enojado.

- satan city chiquillo insolente - decía un militar enojo por tal insolencia.

- Tranquilo capitán nappa. Gohan es nuevo y no sabe todo lo que ha sucedido aquí en estos últimos años- decía el comandante de cabello rubio.

- vamos gohan si quieres somos amigos y te doy un puesto en el ejercito por los viejos tiempos - lo decía para sobornar al que fue alguna vez su amigo

- Jamás shanper prefiero estar muerto - respondía el joven de pelo negro

- Entonces gohan ya no seremos más amigos, capitán nappa revise su equipaje no queremos que entre materia revolucionario de Europa la cuidad- reprochaba muy serio el comandante

Gohan sabía que esto podría pasar fue por eso que después que vio a videl, lanzo todos los libros con eso temas al mar cambiándolos con libros con poemas,

Shanper era el hombre más poderoso de la cuidad pero se había hecho de enemigos poderosos como la familia son que tenía contacto con la familia real de España, el sacerdote dende, la familia Brief, pero tenía una gran aliada de para desasirse de todos sus enemigos de una vez por toda, su amante lime.

Shanper se había convertido en el comandante más joven del mundo con tan solo 19 años, lo que no sabían que el dinero y las armas les era entregado por la amo derecha y consultor real freezer, el hombre más poderoso de Europa después de los reyes mismos, que planeaba tomar el poder de Europa eliminado a cada familiar y amigo de la familia real, y uno de sus blanco en la conspiración de freezer en América era los son y los Brief. Pero solo shanper lo sabia en América ni siquiera lo sabia su amante lime.

- veo que te has hecho un hombre bastante sensible porque lo único que traes son libros con poemas- en tono sarcástico

- soy un caballero no un hombre para la lucha

- es por eso que no traes una espada, no eres más que un soñador- decía con sarcasmos

Gohan se fue muy alterado después de que tuvo esa breve pero intenso intercambio con el que alguna vez considero su amigo cuando era muy pequeños los tres, gohan , videl y shanper pero la ojiazul no le gustaba la compañía del rubio, pero no podía negarse porque era amigo de gohan .decidió no contestar ese comentario y se marcho al llegar su hacienda donde vivía fue recibido por su familia

- hijo que bueno que has vuelto - decía su padre el ex general militar goku

- papa que bueno verte

- hijo como has crecido en estos años te has convertido en todo un hombre - lo abrazo - ahora sabrás la sorpresa que te tenemos

- hermano, hermano - gritaba un pequeño niño muy parecido a goku

- gohan el es tu hermano goten

Gohan entro fue recibido por su madre que estaba súper emocionada por el regreso de su hijo el les relato sobre su estadía en Europa sin mencionar sobre sus aventuras con su maestro picolo que fuero toda una odisea

- ahora solo faltes que encuentres una chica para que me des un nieto

- pero mama vengo recién llegando y ya me estas pidiendo ese tipo de cosas

- está bien me conformo con que seas un hombre de bien

- hijo ya viste al comandante shanper -preguntaba su padre

- si nunca me imagine que el terminaría corrompido por el poder

- no es el único al cual la a corrompido el poder al padre de tu amiga videl , el ayuda a shanper el es el gobernador es por el que se le cambio el nombre a esta ciudad

- te refieres a mr. satan no lo puedo creer lo conozco hace mucho

- el shanper sean dedicado a subir impuestos ilegalmente a las personas esta ciudad sea convertido en una dictadura

el joven son después de esa conversacional decidió que tenía que ayudar a la ciudad pero no podía decirse lo a su familia eso sería un riesgo , es por eso que pondría en práctica los años de entrenamiento ya tenía una idea para hacerlo envió a su amigo krilin


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2: el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia el gran saiyaman<strong>

después que videl vio a gohan en el barco se dirigía a su casa a acompañada de su media hermana lime hasta que alguien las detuvo

- videl querida tanto tiempo sin vernos - decía shanper

- shanper eres tu , siempre tan arrogante y estúpido como de costumbre

al escuchar esas palabras la hacia recordar cuando eran niños shanper siempre le coque

- y tu siempre tan graciosa

- a comandante shanper no le haga caso a mi hermana esta ha si por que vio a gohan- hablaba la castaña

- cállate lime eso no te incumbe el es mi amigo

- ese tonto de gohan se volvió un debilucho - respondía shanper

- eso no es cierto no hables mal de gohan creí que era tu amigo - reprochaba videl

- el a cambiado ya no somos amigos

videl prefiero ignorar shanper y se fue con lime pero al llegar a su casa no fue reciba como gohan su padre el gobernador de la que alguna vez fue Orange star city estaba esperándolas furioso

- videl como te atreviste a escápate de tu casamiento -gritaba su padre

- papa ese viejo tenia 90 años y para que lo único que quería que me casara era por su dinero

- pero ahora te casaras con el comandante shanper ya esta arreglado sera en dos meses

- queeeeeeeeeee - gritaban al unisono lime y videl

- papa no voy casarme con shanper yo me casare con la persona que ame

- nade de eso tu aras lo que yo te diga mientras vivas en mi casa

videl se fue muy enojada a su habitación no tenia opción tendría que casarse con shanper o escaparse de su casa y de la ciudad en pesando una vida nueva en otra ciudad o tal vez en Europa, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta era una chica rubia de su edad

- disculpe señorita videl puedo pasar-preguntaba una chica rubia

- claro que si iresa y ya te dije que cuando estuviéramos solas me dijeras videl

- si es que se me hizo costumbre

- pero que quieres iresa

- bueno quería saber que tal tu viaje conociste algún chico lindo

- tu como siempre no has cambiado nada

iresa era la hija de la empleada de la hacienda satan es una chica alegre pero algo distraída , desde pequeña se hizo amiga de videl se transformo en su confidente pero por desgracia también esta a enamorada de son gohan pero no podía traicionar a su amiga

en otra parte de satan city en una hacienda que pertenencia a la familia son en una de las habitaciones de la casa estaba gohan con su amigo krilin el cual escucho los planes de el joven convertirse en un justiciero enmascarado

- y que opinas de mi plan - preguntaba mientras que iba de cifrando lo que decía

- ya lo se que es algo arriesgado pero tengo que ayudar

en ese momento gohan se puso su traje de gran saiyaman con la deferencia que el color de su traje era de color negro y no tenia sus gafas si no un antifaz un sombrero , espada y dos pistolas si la situación lo a merita

- krilin que te parece mi traje

el hombre sin nariz le hace una señal de aprobación pero piensa "_que traje mas ridículo el pobre tiene tan tas ilusiones"_

_- _iré a probar el traje krilin adiós

mientras tanto videl se escapo de su casa para pensar lo que iba a ser no quería casarse con shanper por su mente paso la imagen de gohan el era el hombre que si queria pasar el resto de su vida pero no se dio cuenta que 7 bandido la estaban siguiendo ella podría con 3 o 4

- oye chiquilla no te gustaría pasar un rata con migo-preguntaba el líder de los bandidos yamcha

- vete al diablo maldito pervertido

- no te hagas la difícil solo te causara mas problemas

se abalanzaron sobre ella el pero videl no se dejo intimidar lucho todo lo que pudo derroto a la mayoría pero sacaron su pistolas y la apuntaron la tomaron de manos y pies

- ahora chiquilla te haré mía , muchachos sujétenla bien

- "rayos este bastardo me va violar"- ayúdenme me están atacando-gritaba desesperada

- dejen a esa pobre jovencita en paz-gritaba desde arriba de una casa el joven en mascarado

- y ese mamarracho quien es -preguntaba el líder de los bandidos

- ! soy el el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia el gran saiyaman !-gritaba mientras hacia sus poses características

de un salto bajo y saco su espado eliminando a todos los bandidos pero sin matarlos el no le gustaba hacer eso y dejando a su líder a quien aun sujetaba a videl por el cuello pero ella lo reduce con un codazo en el estomago dejándolo ok

- "_y este mamarracho quien es, me salvo debo darle las gracias_"pensaba

- veo que se puede defender muy bien usted sola señorita videl

- quien eres y como me conoces- peguntaba curiosa

- yo soy el...- no pudo terminar la frase porque le en peso a gritar

- ya me dijiste eso , quiero saber quien eres en realidad

-" rayos y ahora que hago no puedo decirle la verdad ya se lo que voy a hacer"y en ese momento se acerco a la ojiazul y la beso

-_ " me esta besado pero este olor lo he sentido antes es el olor de..."_

_- _discúlpeme señorita videl fui un entrometido no de vi a hacer eso- mientras se disponía a llamar a su caballo

**al día siguiente en satan city**

gohan salio a comprar algunas cosas para la cena pero en una de las esquinas se encontró con la misma situación de la noche anterior pero esta vez era lime siendo atacada por los bandidos

-_"por que en esta ciudad nunca hay soldados cuando se les necesita"_ piensa_"bueno na hay otra opción tengo que ayudar "_

el joven son se dispuso a derrotar a todos los bandidos para el no era difícil ya que su entrenamiento con su maestro picolo fue todo una odisea cuando termino nuevamente de eliminar los bandidos

- estas bien lime

- si gracias gohan , pero donde aprendiste eso

- eso no fue nada esos tipos era unos débiluchos

- que puedo hacer para darte las gracias ya se te invitare a cenar a mi casa mañana

- esta bien mañana nos vemos

gohan fue al mercado para hacer sus compras cuando termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena y la semana se encontró con videl con la cara de pocos amigos pero prefirió no decir nada

- hola videl

- hola gohan gracias por ayudarme ayer

- no es nada lo mejor es que estés bien- decía sin saber las consecuencias que traería

- lo sabia tu eres el gran saiyaman- lo señalaba con el dedo

- " que rayos me descubrió y ni siquiera llevaba un día con el traje " - por favor videl no le digas a nadie

- si gohan somos amigos debes confiar en mi yo no habría dicho nada

- gracias eres una gran amiga pero como me descubriste si el traje era perfecto

- por la voz y por tu olor es como a frutilla todavía tu mama te baña , cuando eramos niños tenias ese olor

- noooooooo nada de eso lo hago yo solo - respondía rojo como to mate

- y lo de el beso me lo puedes explicar eso son gohan

- no se me hizo algo tarde adiós - decía mientras se marchaba

- oye no te vayas tienes que explicarme eso también -grita enojada- ese chico siempre se me escapa pero va a ver cuando lo vea

cuando gohan llego a su casa se dio cuenta que había dejado sus bolsa de comida cuando escapo de videl en ese momento tocaron la puerta

- oye genio se te quedo esto- señalando la bolsa de sus víveres

- gracias videl se había olvidado

- si cuando saliste corriendo , oye gohan tienes novia- pensaba _"espero que no tengas"_

- bueno en Europa tuve muchas pero ahora no tengo ¿porque?

- no nada solo curiosidad , adiós gohan

- adiós videl

pero en otra parte de ciudad satan estaba lime besándose con su amante el comandante shanper el cual le comentaba sus planes de eliminar a todos sus enemigos y apoderarse de cuidad satan , pero lime tenia sus propios planes que se pondrían en marcha para la cena que había invitado a gohan por motivo de que el la salvo de unos bandidos esa seria su oportunidad que quería para quitárselo a videl y hacerla sufrir

- pronto lime seremos los mas ricos y dueños de toda esta ciudad

- que pasara con gohan y mi padre ellos también serán asesinados verdad

- claro que si tienes algún problema recuerda que ese viejo ridículo o es tu padre el es tu padrastro

- y que harás con videl te casaras con ella si o no

- lo hago simplemente para ser el heredero de tu padre y obtener su dinero , joyas y la hacienda satan con todos sus lujos- decía maliciosamente

* * *

><p>gracias por leer comentario , sugerencias , criticas<p>

consiguieran sus ambiciones shanper y lime ... tal vez si o quizás no

que planeara lime en la cena de la noche siguiente

si creen que no me gustan shanper y lime están en lo correcto


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : una semana de mala suerte<strong>

a la noche siguiente gohan uso su traje de gran saiyaman para robar el cargamento de dinero del comandante shanper conseguía con los impuestos ilegales y luego fue a la hacienda satan que era una de las mas grande de la cuidad hay fue recibido por videl

- hola gohan que haces a qui - preguntaba extrañada por la presencia de su amigo

- bueno tu hermana me invito a cenar

- es mi hermanastra y no me lo dijo

- bueno me dejas entrar - pensaba _" que alterada esta por las noches "_

- si claro

cuando entro a la sala se encontró con lime quien lo recibió con un beso en los labios . pero videl los vio y se sintió traicionada porque le había preguntado que si tenia novia le dijo que no y ahora se estaba besando con su media hermana la cual todo lo que hacia era para molestarla

- gohan que te parece si pasamos a la mesa

- esta bien lime

- y este mucho quien es lime - preguntaba el gobernador mr satan

- el es gohan papa el amigo de la infancia mio y de videl

- el joven que te ayudo con los bandidos

- si papa es por eso que lo invite a cenar esta noche

todos se sentaron en la mesa pero nadie hablaba la tensión era muy grande pero por la mente de videl paso un forma de como vengarse del que considero su amigo

- sabías gohan que a parecido un bandido enmascarado que piensas tu

- _"pero que rayos le pasa "_ se preguntaba extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga

- yo creo que solo se esconde para que no vean lo feo que debe ser - respondía gohan

- pienso lo mismo - decía mr satan - y gohan a que te dedicas

- bueno yo soy un abogado estudie en Europa un par de años y regrese hace dos dias

- al igual que la aparición del gran saiyaman - decía la ojiazul

- gran saiyaman- se preguntaban todos incluso gohan

- si así se llama y usa un traje muy ridículo debería ver sus poses

- jajaja ja todo reían inclusivo un incomodo gohan

pensaba - _"y que tienen en contra de mi traje es perfecto es la moda en Europa"_

después de la cena se despidió de lime , mr satan pero cuando se iba a despedir de videl ella se fue sin decir nada eso lo extraño mucho al joven son , pero decidió ir se a su casa

desde muy pequeño gohan había encontrado muchos pasadizos secretos de los cuales su fallecido abuelo bardock le contaba historias de que su padre son gohan había sido un justiciero enmascarado que defendía a los débiles de los malos , por la misma razón se había convertido el para detener la tiranía de el comandante shanper

después de una semana de que gohan trataba de hablar con videl pero ella siempre lo evitaba , su padre al ver que su hijo estaba tan desanimado le dijo que si quería acompañarlo a un fiesta que estaba siendo sien organizada por el comandante shanper que seria el día domingo por la noche al llegar el día ambos se encontraban en la fiesta , pero gohan no era de la clase de personas que le gustaba ir a la fiestas de la clase alta

- papa no se porque vine a mi no me gustan las fiestas

- bueno hijo a veces es bueno relajarse un poco salir y divertirse no lo crees tu

- si tu lo dices pero que estamos celebrando

- en realidad no lo se , pero toda la gente importante de la ciudad esta aquí

pero entre la multitud se encontraba un hombre con capucha de baja estatura y de cabello puntiagudo que merodeaba , en ese momento apareció el comandante shanper el cual reunió a todas las personas para dar un importante anuncio

- damas y caballeros quiero informarles que dentro de dos meses contraeré matrimonio con la señorita videl satan

la reacción de la mayoría de la gente fue de felicitar a shanper, videl y mr satan pero no todo era felicidad en la fiesta el primogénito de los son estaba en shock por la noticia de que videl se casaría con su ex mejor amigo

- creo que tienes toda la razón hijo esta fiesta esta muy aburrida mejor vallamos a casa - decia goku para que su hijo no cometiera ninguna locura

- no papa no esta fiesta esta poniéndose cada vez mejor - respondía mientras tomaba de un sorbo un vaso de ron

- hijo espera no debes tomar tanto a terminabas ebrio

después de veinte minutos de que shanper había hecho su anuncio gohan estaba ebrio y tambaleándose sin poder mantenerse en pie de tanto tomar alcohol , su padre goku no podía hacer nada para detenerlo sin causar un alboroto en la fiesta

- gohan detente por favor si tu mama te ve en ese estado nos matara a los dos

_" a ti por estar ebrio y a mi por dejarte tomar alcohol después no me preparara comida durante un mes " _pensaba lo que milk haría si lo encontraba en ese estado

pero gohan no hacia caso se estaba acercando cada vez mas a los futuros matrimonio , hasta que alguien lo tomo y lo saco de la fiesta , goku se dio cuenta y lo siguió hasta estar al frente del misterioso hombre de baja estatura que compensaba con su gran orgullo y de cabello puntiagudo de color negro

- kakaroto que bueno volver a verte - hablaba el hombre de cabello puntiagudo

- vegeta eres tu sabes que si te ven ceras arrestado y ejecutado

- y tu me acusaras kakaroto - preguntaba algo enojado

- vegeta tu sabes que no te traicionaría pero porque volviste

- ese asqueroso de freezer esta planeando un complot contra tu familia y la mía

vegeta al igual que goku era un reconocido general militar hasta que sospecho de sus planes de freezer y deserto convirtiéndose en un corsario pirata , pasaba algunas semanas con bulma y su hijo trunks teniéndolos informados con los planes del consultor real no sabia con exactitud de sus planes

- si bulma ya me comento sobre ello , pero que haremos

- tu solo debes estar preparado kakaroto según mi informante freezer aparecerá por estas tierras muy pronto

- me queda poco tiempo , tu crees que ese tal gran saiyaman nos podrá ayudar- preguntaba vegeta

- no lo se solo escuchado rumores de el

después de ese encuentro con su amigo , goku se llevo a su hijo a su casa sin que su esposa milk se diera cuenta entraron por la puerta de atrás dejando a su hijo dormido a la mañana siguiente gohan despertó con una tremenda jaqueca . pero una chica de pelo rojo que estaba entran a su habitación con una bandeja le traía el desayuno

- como te cientes dormilón - decía la muchacha con la bandeja en la mano

- no hables tan fuerte angela que siento me va explotar la cabeza

- me extrañaría que no si anoche llegaste borracho de tanto tomar alcohol

- tu como lo sabes angela hice mucho alboroto anche cundo volví

- quien crees tu que te saco la ropa y te acostó , traste de besarme cundo lo hice - decía con cara entre risa y seria

- queeeeeeeeeeeeee me viste desnudo

- jajaja claro que no gohan somos primos recuerdas

angela hija de radiz hermano de goku , el cual murió cundo unos bandidos los atacaron a el y su esposa cuando angela tan solo tenia 5 años desde ese día vive con sus tíos los cuales la tratan como si fuera su propia hija ella y gohan se hicieron muy amigos desde pequeños

- el tío goku te acostó y el me contó lo sucedido con esa mucha , debe ser muy especial esa chica

- que quieres decir con eso

- que un chico de mundo , guapo , el cual puede tener a cualquier chica que se le antoje , se emborracha por una chica que va a casarse con su ex mejor amigo , debe ser por algo

- eso argumento son estúpidos

- si tu lo dices señor abogado - decía mientras se disponía irse y cerrando la puerta

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas, comentarios , sugerencias<p>

que hará gohan para detener la boda de videl con shanper

podrá videl perdonar a gohan

podrán goku y vegeta detener los planes conspirativos de freezer antes de que se cumpla

angela dejara de decir y hacer estupideces ... quizas no


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles lectore****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 : el plan de lime <strong>

después de desayunar gohan se levanto no quería levantar sospechas a su madre al llegar a la cocina no se encontraba nadie busco por todas partes de la hacienda pero se encontró con su prima angela

- veo que ya te levantaste primo

- donde están todos y porque no están en casa

- no te dijeron que responder una pregunta con otra es de tontos - al ver la cara de seriedad su primo le dijo la verdad - sabes que hora , es son la 3 de la tarde

- que tan tarde es mi mama me va a matar

- relájate ella cree que estas en casa de un colega , el tío goku te cubrió , ellos fueron a felicitar a shanper por su boda

- creo que también debería ir seria descortés de mi parte - decía con tono sarcástico

- que rayos estas planeando no estarás pensando hacer otra locura

- no planeo nada solo arruinare su fiesta cuando sea el momento preciso y veras

- eso fue de broma verdad no lo dijiste en serio te mataran si lo haces - decía preocupada a su primo mientras veía la cara de seguridad de emanaba de su rostro

gohan salio de la hacienda sabia que tenia que detener esa boda pero no lo haría como el , si no como el gran saiyaman tenia todo planeado iba hacerlo antes que en pesara la boda mientras caminaba serca de la plaza de la ciudad en una silla estaba videl que se veía algo preocupada era el momento que había esperado se acerco a ella

- como esta la futura señora del comandante shanper

- veo que ya te enteraste de la noticia y que te parece

- quiero saber si lo amas si o no

- que clase de pregunta es esa , eso a ti no te incumbe si lo amo o no son gohan

- que te pasa videl has estado así indiferente con migo desde esa noche que fui a tu casa

- porque eres un mentiroso primero me besas , luego dices que no tienes novia , después te beses con mi hermanastra y que crees que debo pensar

- te casaras con shanper por esas razones o porque siente algo por mi esa es tu forma de vengarte

ella no respondió si no que la respuesta de ella fue que lo beso pero mientras ellos se besaban aparecio el comandante shanper que estaba enojado

- interrumpo algo gohan creí que eras mas inteligente y no harías eso porque videl es y sera mía para siempre - decía mientras le daba un golpe en la cara el cual no respondió para no delatar su verdadera fuerza

- shanper porque hiciste eso no era para tanto - le reprochaba mientras seguía golpeando el cuerpo de gohan

mientras tanto cerca de ahí se encontraba lime la cual ya tenia dinero , belleza , pero quería venganza la cual caería sobre su media hermana la cual le quito su hombre el comandante shanper y ella le quitaría al amor de su vida a gohan para su suerte o mala suerte de joven son lo encontró en un bar tomando cerveza después de la humillante derrota ante shanper

- veo que estamos quitando las penas de amor con alcohol verdad

- que quiere bonita chica... hip...nos conocemos - decía ya ebrio sin poder reconocer a nadie

- creo que ya estamos bien pasados de copas cuanto has tomado

- una o tres o seis o tal vez diez copas - respondía con cara de niño bueno

en ese momento lime se llevo a gohan a su casa su plan era seducirlo y acostarse con e l, pero para su desgracia gohan se quedo dormido pero ella se poso al lado de el , a la mañana siguiente mr satan subió a despertar a sus hijas como lo hacia cada mañana al llegar a la pieza de lime se encontró con la ensena

- lime que haz hecho y con este chiquillo - gritaba mientras sujetaba a gohan el cual todavía permanecía dormido

- pero papa que es todo este alboroto es muy temprano para estar gritando - decía videl a su padre pero al ver mas detenidamente vio lo que pasaba se enfureció fue y le dio una cachetada a gohan el cual despertó dándose cuenta lo que había pasado

- señor satan no es lo que piensa yo le puedo explicar

- que hay que explicar que has deshonrado a mi hija ahora tendrás que casarte con ella hablare con tu padre para fijar la fecha - decía furioso el gobernador de cuidad satan

mr satan se fue con gohan a su hacienda para explicar lo su sucedido a su padre goku con el cual fijaron una fecha la cual iba hacer después de la de videl y shanper mientras tanto gohan estaba mas deprimido que antes había perdido las esperanzas de tener a videl después de lo de la mañana pero alguien lo veía y decidió hablar con el

- te traje café lo necesitaras después de esa borrachera

- déjeme solo angela no moleste , no estoy de humor para tu tonterías

- solo quiero ayudarte y me tratas de esa manera gran saiyaman - le reprochaba con cara de tristeza

- que como lo sabes quien te contó

- fue una chica rubia que me la encontré en el mercado algo alegre me pareció retrasada mental o "especial " pero sin pataca

las caracterizas de la chica mencionada por su prima angela le vino a la mente a iresa la amiga y empleada de videl se fue a su pieza se puso su traje de gran saiyaman para poder ir a ver a videl sin que lo reconocieran se fue de su hacienda saltando de casa en casa hasta que llego al hacienda satan donde entro por la ventana a la habitación de la ojiazul pero estaba dormida

- videl despierta por favor - decía mientras trataba de despertarla

- gohan que haces aquí no sabes que no quiero verte lárgate de aquí

- pero videl quiero explicarte lo de la mañana fue un malentendido te lo juro por nuestra amistad

- esta bien gohan te voy ser una prueba para ver si dices la verdad

- una prueba no entiendo a que te refieres pero haré lo que tu digas

- tienes dos opciones opción A te acuestas con migo pero no me vuelves a ver en tu vida - toma aire para seguir - opción B te vas te perdono y hacemos como que nada a pasado , que decides son gohan

gohan no dijo nada el quería una oportunidad de estar con videl por una noche pero si iba a hacer la primera y ultima vez de estar con ella decidió la opción b se fue a su casa hay se encontró con su prima angela a la cual le contó lo que había pasado

- esa chica si que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y que harás ahora te tendrás que casar con lime

- me recuerda a mama y lo de lime no lo se

- deberías escaparte con videl fuera de aquí muy lejos tal vez a Europa

- tienes toda la razón eso haré me la llevare antes de su boda

lo tenia disidido iba a escaparse con videl antes o durante la boda se la llevaría a España donde tenia a un amigo que le debía un favor pero había un problema si ella estaría dispuesta a escaparse el sabia que también sentía algo por el pero dejar a su familia y amigos por tener una oportunidad de estar con el , se fue a su pieza pensando en ello hasta que el sueño le gano pero tenia un sueño con su abuelo bardock

- _ " gohan debes tener cuidado no todo es lo que párese "_

_- " a que te refieres abuelo no entiendo "_

_- " ya vas a entender usa tu traje con sabiduría tiempos difíciles están por llegar deberás afrontar tu destino " - _dice mientras le toma la cabeza en señal de cariño _ - " ahora el futuro de la ciudad esta en tus manos gohan se que tu sabrás que hacer "_

_- " si abuelo yo defenderé esta cuidad estarás orgulloso de tu nieto "_

_- " lo se gohan siempre estoy orgulloso de ti , de goten y de angela la cual te a ayudado debes entender que ella lo hace porque tu eres como su hermano " _

_- " pero abuelo cual es la amenaza que debo enfrentar es el comandante shanper "_

_- " shanper es solo el mensajero de la destrucción esto es mucho mas grande esto cambiara el mundo tendrás pruebas difíciles las cuales tendrás que pasar escuchando a tu corazón el te dirá lo que debes hacer "_

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<p>

que hara gohan se quedara a defender la cuidad o se ira con videl a España

lograr shanper casarse con videl y obtener la fortuna satan

lime lograra su venganza contra videl


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**este capitulo al final tendría algo de lemon pero yo no escribo lemon los leo quizás por morbosidad pero de todos modos es bueno **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5 : reconciliación<strong>

al día siguiente gohan despertó algo confuso no sabia que hacer tendría que quedarse a defender la ciudad y que videl se case con shanper o irse con videl a Europa dejando a la cuidad a merced de la dstruccion como le previno su abuelo baradock o tomaría videl y la ocultaría en la hacienda así shanper ni nadie podría hacerle nada . pero mientras tanto shanper fue a discutir unos asuntos con videl a la hacienda satan

- muy bien videl que hay entre tu y gohan

- si crees que porque me voy a casar con tigo te debo responder tus paranoias estas muy equivocado

- escucha muy bien videl tu eres y seras mía , si no quieres que la familia de gohan sufra las consecuencias - dice mientras la sujeta de los brazos

- tu no serias capas de lastimar a gohan o su familia

- si me provocas o te arrancas del matrimonio ellos pagaran las consecuencias

mientras tanto gohan llevaba a su hermano menor goten a ver a su amigo trunks estaban caminando pero goten recordó lo que días a tras la pregunta que le hizo a su amigo de que porque los hombres buscaba mujeres y se casaban y el respondió que era porque así no estaban tan solos y eran mas felices al ver que su hermano no tenia un chica se preocupo por el

- oye hermano tu tienes novia

- que pregunta es esa goten si es que tengo novia eso a ti no te incumbe - respondiendo algo avergonzado pero de pronto gohan vio que videl iba caminando en dirección contraria a si a le hasta estar frente a frente el no sabia que decir estaba nervioso mientras que el pequeño goten no sabia lo que pasaba

- gohan quiero que nos juntemos en la noche tu sabes donde

el solo asiente con la cabeza mientras que ella se marcha entendía el mensaje quería verlo solo en la noche tal vez en su habitación , pero por otra parte goten al ver la cara de su hermano se dio cuente que aquella chica de pelo largo de color negro y de ojos azules era la chica que a gohan le gustaba , cuando llegaron a la casa de bulma gohan dejo a su hermano fue a ver a su amigo dende el cual se había convertido en el sacerdote de la ciudad

- dende tanto tiempo sin vernos - dice mientras abrasa a su amigo de la infancia

- gohan te diría que son tiempos felices pero no lo son desde que shanper sea apoderado de la ciudad esta se a trasformado en un nido de bandidos y corruptos

- lo se dende pero no hay que perder la esperanza , la paz volverá a la ciudad

después de una charla con su amigo dende , gohan le confeso que el era el gran saiyaman el le dijo que habia pasadizos secretos cerca de la iglesia y lo ayudaría cuando necesitara escapar después de hablar con dende fue a buscar a su hermano goten a la casa de bulma

- bulma esta goten es que ya es algo tarde y mama se pone como loca si no lo llevo temprano a casa

- si gohan si quiere pasa esta en la habitación de trunks jugando

bulma Brief era una joven inventora madre soltera tras que vegeta se fue convirtiéndose en un corsario pirata para detener la corporación de freezer pero cada dos semanas se aparecía por su casa para pasar tiempo con ella y a su hijo trunks su padre el doctor Brief un inventor de maquinas que según el cambiarían el mundo , su casa era la segunda mas grande de satan city después de la hacienda satan , gohan después de recoger a su hermano goten y llevarlo a casa después de eso decidió ir con videl como el gran saiyaman entrando por la ventana encontrado se con la chica de ojos azules

- videl para que querías que viniera a tu habitación tan tarde - preguntado algo avergonzado al verla en piyama

- gohan no podemos vernos mas seria mejor para ti y para mi que sea así

- porque shanper te a dado problemas por mi culpa si es así yo iré a hablar con ese mal nacido y le daré su merecido

- no gohan no es por el tu te casaras con lime y yo con shanper no hay futuro para nuestra amistad y para nuestros sentimientos

- pero videl no es justo yo ...yo te...te am... amo - dice muy nervioso y tartamudeando

- lo se gohan pero es demasiado tarde ya no hay espacio para nuestro amor

gohan no dijo nada pero se acerco a ella y la beso acariciando su espalada callendo despalda a su cama , el calor de la noche mezclado con su hormonas alborotadas de adolescentes hicieron el resto poco a poco se iban quitando la ropa mientras se besaban hasta quedar desnudos completando el acto carnal de amor durante un par de horas a la mañana siguiente gohan despertó y vio que videl estaba en su pecho

- gohan que hemos hecho esto esta muy mal no debimos hacerlo ahora se complicaran mas las cosas

- te arrepentiste señorita vid de lo que hemos hecho

- si tu no ahora los dos vamos a casarnos con personas distintas nunca estaremos juntos

- no estoy tan seguro de ello esa boda no se efectuara - dice mientras se ponía su traje disponiéndose a marcharse a su casa saliendo por la ventana dejando a videl confundida y aterrada por cualquier locura que pueda cometer , al llegar a su casa en la sala lo esperaba su madre

- donde has estado toda la noche eres un rebelde sin causa

- yo estaba estaba en un lugar

- el estaba solucionando un problema judicial de una amiga mi , tía milk si hay que castigar a alguien que sea a mi porque yo se lo pedí - decía angela cubriendo a su primo

- hay ningún problema si es así

pero mientras tanto en otra parte muy lejos de cuidad satan en Europa precisamente en España el consultor real freezer estaba planeando su siguiente paso en su conspiración en contra de los reyes asesinaría al rey asiendo creer que fue un asesino que entro al palacio después a la reina pero necesitaba tiempo para que no levantara sospecha , pero no estaba solo sus mas leales secuaces lo acompañaban el soldado zabon y dodoria

- gran freezer ya tenemos el nombre de la ultima pariente de la casa real

- muy bien soldado zabon quiero que me traigan su cabeza junto a la de ese tonto de vegeta pero antes dime quien es y donde vive

- se llama videl satan y vive en america en la cuidad de satan city hay tenemos un de nuestros hombres el comandante shanper

- muy bien digan le a shanper que mate a esa tan videl y que me traiga su cabeza en una canasta y yo lo nombrare gobernado o virrey de américa cuando mis planes se hayan efectuado

- como usted ordene gran freezer

* * *

><p><strong>siguiente capitulo la boda de videl ( que obviamente no sera con gohan )<strong>

gracias por leer criticas comentario sugerencias

lograra gohan detener la boda o salvar a videl de las manos de shanper

consiguiera sus ambiciones freezer de dominar todo a su paso

consigiar novia gohan durante la historia


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6 : la boda de videl <strong>

- donde has estado toda la noche eres un rebelde sin causa - reprochaba un milk muy enojada

- yo estaba estaba en un lugar - decia sin saber que hacer o decir

- el estaba solucionando un problema judicial de una amiga mia , tía milk si hay que castigar a alguien que sea a mi porque yo se lo pedí - decía angela cubriendo a su primo

- no hay ningún problema si es así - al escuchar que su hijo no estaba haciendo nada malo lo felicito se había creído el cuento que le había dicho angela despues que se fue milk gohan le agradeció a su prima por lo que hizo

- gracias angela por cubrirme te debo una

- no es nada para eso son los primo pero creo saber donde estuviste toda la noche he romeo - dice mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- bueno no te voy a mentir fue una noche maravillosa con la mujer mas hermosa de esta asquerosa cuidad

- no me cuentes tus aventuras amorosa es muy temprano

después de esa conversación con su prima angela pasaron 3 semanas los cuales gohan se había dedicado arruinar los planes al comandante shanper pero provocando que el sospechara que el gran saiyaman era gohan porque cada vez que se aparecía el no estaba pero lo que no sabia que shanper había adelantado su boda con videl para que no hubiese problema dejando a guardias por todas partes al enterarse angela en la ciudad fue avisarle a su primo gohan de lo ocurrido

- gohan , gohan donde rayos estas ven pronto - gritaba mientras se movía buscando a su primo

- que pasa porque tanto escando parece que se estubira acabando el mundo

- es peor que eso la boda de videl se adelantado es en una hora mas debes hacer algo

gohan estaba paralizado por no saber que hacer pero no podía quedarse así fue a su habitación se puso su traje de gran saiyaman sabia que seria difícil era mas de 50 soldados pero no dejaría que shanper se casara con videl tan fácil sin dar pelea tomo su caballo partiendo a la ciudad al llegar entro a un pasadizo secreto colocándose un traje de monje al entra a la iglesia toda la cuidad estaba hay el sacerdote dende el cual no sabia de los sentimientos de gohan por la ojiazul pero en eso momento dijo **si hay alguien que se oponga a esta relación que hable ahora o calle para siempre **

**- **yo me opongo - diciendo mientras da unos disparos al aire provocando que la gente se alarme asiendo que el comandante shanper se ponga furioso y trate de darle unos disparos sin considerar que haya personas al rededor que puedan salir lastimados

- capitán nappa mata a ese bastardo de un vez por todas no arruinara mi boda

gohan disparaba a los soldados mientras huía con videl la tomo y se la llevo a su caballo mientras se disponía a salir de la iglesia entre el caos su prima angela lo ayudo asiendo creer que se había desmayado distrayendo a la mayoría de los soldados pero videl tenia una terrible noticia que darle mientras se disponían a subir de su caballo para huir

- gohan no puedo escapar con tigo bájame ahora mismo

- que estas loca te quieres casar con ese mal nacido de shanper después de todo lo que hemos pasado

- no gohan es porque ayer me case con shanper por el civil soy su esposa legalmente

- que como fuiste capaz de hacer eso videl después de lo que hemos pasado - decía sorprendido por aquella declaración

pero en ese momento videl se puso a llorar contando lo sucedido el dia anterior que shanper la había amenazado que si no se casaba con el mataría o haría sufrir a gohan y a su familia lo cual ella acepto no podía hacer pagar a otros por sus errores o los de su padre y con dos testigos los cuales eran el capitán nappa y su hermanastra lime se habían casado legalmente por el civil

- maldito mal nacido me las pagara no puede andar amenazado de muerte a mi familia

- es por eso gohan ya no podemos estar juntos tu familia no puede sufrir por los actos de mi padre

mientras tanto el capitán nappa se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja la cual corrida a toda velocidad con el caballo de gohan cuando estaba cerca se dispuso a disparar dos veces el primer disparo impacto en el brazo de videl provocando que se cayera del caballo el segundo disparo impacto en la espalda de gohan el cual también se callo al suelo unos metros mas lejos de videl en unos arbustos golpeándose la cabeza con un roca al caer

después de un rato shanper encontró a videl como castigo y venganza la encerró en el sótano de la cárcel de la cuidad y diciendo que el gran saiyaman había asesinado a la ojiazul pero en otra parte angela encontró a gohan muy mal herido llevándolo a la guarida secreta de gohan que estaba detrás de su casa secar de una cascada mientras tanto gohan estaba soñando con su abuelo bardock

- _" gohan debes ser fuerte la ciudad te necesita "_

- _" lo se abuelo pero no puedo estoy perdiendo las fuerza y he perdido a videl "_

- _" gohan no soy el adecuado para decirte esto pero tu novia esta esperando un hijo tuyo debes sobrevivir "_

_- " lo haré abuelo sobreviviré por videl y por mi hijo "_

pero fuera del mundo de lo sueños angela y el sacerdote dende el cual fue llamado por la pelirojiza para curaban las heridas de gohan extrayendo la bala de la espalda del joven son solo estaban cerrando la herida de bala estabilizando su estado de salud después de un par de minutos espeso abrir los ojos despertado del golpe que se dio en la cabeza

- gohan despertaste como te cientes nos diste un gran susto

- si te refieres a mi estoy bien pero ¿ quienes son ustedes ? y ¿ quien yo ?

mientras tanto en el sótano de la cárcel de satan city se encontraba videl encadenada de manos y pies gritaba todo lo que podía a ser en ese momento pero nadie la escucharía y las personas que la podrían escuchar eran solados leales al comandante shanper no podía hacer mas que llorar estaba sola quizás gohan estaba muerto después de eso disparos no supo nada de el pero en ese momento a pareció alguien

- ves lo que te pasa hermanita por meterte en problemas te pudrirás en esas celda

- te odio lime vete al infierno junto con tu asquerosa madre

- tu seras la que se vaya al infierno no creo que dures mucho tiempo en esta celda hermanita - decia mientras se disponía irse y se reía de la desgracia de su media hermana

continuara ... esta es la mitad de la historia y gracias por leer el siguiente capitulo sera principios de noviembre es para enfocarme entras fanfic que tengo ( no hay nada mas gratificante para un escritor que la historia sea leída a pesar que no tenga muy buen argumento y la ortografía sea mas o menos ) y agradezco a los fanáticos de gohan y videl incluyéndome

* * *

><p><strong>siguiente capitulo tratando de no olvidar ( que sera dentro de dos semanas ) <strong>

gracias por leer criticas sugerencias comentarios

lograra gohan recobrar la memoria

videl escapar de la celda y tener a su bebe ( que claramente es pan )


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores******

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7 : tratando de no olvidar<strong>

pero fuera del mundo de lo sueños angela y el sacerdote dende el cual fue llamado por la pelirojiza para curaban las heridas de gohan extrayendo la bala de la espalda del joven son solo estaban cerrando la herida de bala estabilizando su estado de salud después de un par de minutos espeso abrir los ojos despertado del golpe que se dio en la cabeza

- gohan despertaste como te cientes nos diste un gran susto

- si te refieres a mi estoy bien pero ¿ quienes son ustedes ? y ¿ quien yo ? - dice mientras se rasca la cabeza

a pesar de que gohan había perdido la memoria de quien era en realidad en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente sabia quien era pero no podía salir , estaba atrapado en su propia mente esperando de que videl y su hijo que estaba esperando estuviesen bien , mientras el luchaba para no olvidar quien era en realidad , aunque por fuera siguiera perdiendo los recuerdos de su amada chica de ojos azules como el cielo , solo la suerte y el destino lo podrán ayudar para poder recobrar sus preciados recuerdos

mientras tanto videl seguía atrapada en la celda perdiendo la fe y la esperanza de que su amado son gohan la rescatara no porque no confiara en el si no porque en donde ella estaba era un pasadizo secreto del sótano de la cárcel de la ciudad en la cual solo shanper y algunos soldados leales a el y su hermanastra lime sabían que ella estaba hay , todos los demás creían que había muerto accidentalmente cuando en gran saiyaman la saco de la iglesia el día de su boda , pero su hermanastra lime iba a poner en marcha su plan seguir castigando a su media hermana esta vez iba a seducir a un confundido gohan asiéndole creer que ella era su prometida y que esperaba un hijo del , pero en realidad era del comandante shanper para así casarse con el y robarle toda su fortuna

- hay no como que no recuerdas nada gohan las cosas no podría en peorar mas - decía una desesperada angela al ver el estado de su primo - dende que asemos solo espero que videl este bien

- tranquila angela , gohan se recuperara solo dale tiempo y yo voy a ver si videl esta bien

- esta bien dende pero espero por el bien de mi primo que shanper no la haya encontrado primero

pero al llegar a la cuidad dende se entero del rumor de la supuesta muerte de videl lo cual no le pareció un buena noticia sabiendo el estado de salud de su amigo de la infancia son gohan es por eso que fue a ver al comandante militar shanper el cual le dijo que había sido un accidente y que iba encontrarla para darle un digna sepultura (lo cual es una mentira para despejar toda duda sobre el ) pero dende no quedo conforme de las explicaciones del comandante rubio

- capitán nappa estoy casado de ese enano del sacerdote dende quiero que lo elimines de una vez por todas - dice shanper después de esa conversación con dende el cual le había hecho muchas preguntas

- como usted ordene comandante shanper

- no seas tan drástico ese enano verdoso no es ninguna amenaza tu verdadera amenaza es esa pelirroja entrometido de angela ella si deberías asesinarla - dice su amente lime

y tal cual sugirió la castaña , shanper ordeno a sus solados atrapar a angela sin que nadie los viera cuando ya lo hicieron se la llevaron al calabozo de la cárcel de la cuidad y hay fue torturada con latigazos por parte del capitán nappa para sacar alguna información de que gohan fuera el gran saiyaman pero ella no dijo nada no traicionaría a su primo prefería morir antes que eso , al ver que las torturas hacía la pelirroja no daban ningún resultado el comandante shanper les ordeno a sus hombres acabar con la vida de la joven son y sus hombres obedecieron poniendo fin a su vida

- comandante shanper que casemos con ella ahora - dice el capitán nappa

- tírenla al rió pero hagan parecer que fueron bandidos y no quiero testigos entendiste pelón - decía con toda frialdad el comandante rubio

- eso le pasa por entrometida cuando seamos los dueños de esta ciudad le pasara a todo el que no me respete - dice la castaña

pero muy cerca de hay en el muelle de satan city había llegado la carta en la cual el consultor real freezer había puesto la orden de asesinar a videl y enviarle su cabeza en una canasta , carta que fue entregada y leída por shanper pero no lo haría tan rápido si le ofrecía tanto por ella significaba que valía algo mas de lo que el ofrecía y el le sacaria todo el provecho posible su codicia era incluso mas grande que la de freezer y eso le treiria graves problemas en el futuro ya que freezer no era una persona con la cual se podía dar ofreciendo mas de lo que el daba como premio por que no era alguien con que puedas confiar ya que el llego a ese puesto con engaños , traiciones y asesinatos y el no seria la excepción si hacia eso pero sus ansias de poder lo habían segado y enloquecido , mientras en la haciende la familia son se habían percatado de la desaparición de angela

- que extraño ella no suele salir y llegar a esta hora me esta preocupando - decía preocupada milk

- tranquila milk no creo que en esta ciudad llena de soldados le pueda pasar algo malo debe haberse quedado en casa de una de sus amiga y se le izo tarde - un despreocupado goku que estaba comiendo mientras tranquilizaba a su esposa

- espero que tengas razón goku pero tengo un mal presentimiento en el pecho de que algo malo pasa y ya no comas y hables al mismo tiempo que me pones mas nerviosa

- deberías preocuparte de gohan el pobre perdió la memoria y sin esa chica videl que falleció no la tendrá nada de fácil - después de que gohan despertara se lo llevaron a su casa y les inventaron una escusa de que se había caído del caballo y así perdió la memoria

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**siguiente capitulo tratando de recordar**

**si alguna persona le agradaba el personaje de angela como prima de gohan me avisa **


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles **lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 8 : tratando de recordar<strong>

el plan de lime de engañar a gohan haciendo creer que ella era su novia estaba dando frutos ahora que no estaba angela y su media hermana videl no tendría a nadie que se interponga en su comino o al menos eso creía y asi poder obtener la fortuna de la familia son mientras el pobre de gohan con amnesia creyendo que la castaña era su novia y que esperaba un hijo de el pero en el fondo sabia que ella mentía . en otra parte del mundo mas precisamente en Europa freezer estaba con un ejercito listo para que en cualquier momento atacar y derrocar al rey de España pero antes debía asesinar a todos los familiares reales y amigos de ellos en américa es por eso que escribió cartas a sus aliados en el nuevo continente para cumplir su misión (cosa que se demoran un mes en llegar ) y entre ellos estaba la familia son y los Brief junto con el corsario pirata vegeta

- señor freezer tengo un terrible noticia que darle es de suma urgencia - dice el soldado zabon a su jefe

- que quieres zabon no vez que estoy comiendo espero por tu bien que sea urgente o si no terminar en la guillotina en la plaza de Madrid - dice freezer mientras terminaba de comer

- la reina pretende ir américa dicen que recibió una carta de uno de sus amigos diciendo que necesita hablar con ella deben haberse enterado de sus planes y quizás se lo quieren informar gran freezer

- no importa zabon terminaremos nuestro plan en el nuevo continente y yo como consejero real iré con su majestad - dice mientras da una risa malévola pensando que el gobernara el mundo

- como usted ordene gran freezer le avisare a las tropas para que estén listos para sus ordenes

mientras tanto gohan desde que había perdido la memoria había estando soñando con una joven de ojos azules que se aleja de el , gohan no entendía porque los tenia pero necesitaba encontrare a esa joven porque quizás ella sea la respuesta a su pasado pero no podía decirle a su supuesta novia lime porque no seria bueno para ella y su hijo pero algo lo hacia buscar a esa joven sentía que era importante para el no sabia ni entendía aunque el problema que no tenia era que nadie lo podía ayudara excepto su supuesta prima angela la cual había visto cuando abrió los ojos pero no la podía encontrar por ninguna parte de la hacienda al único que logro encontró fue a su padre al cual le pregunto por ella

- papa donde esta angela no la encuentro por ninguna parte y la necesito para pedirle un favor - aunque gohan veía una buena persona a su padre no sabia hasta que punto tenían confianza con el

- bueno hijo no sabemos donde esta porque anoche no llego a dormir a la casa espero que no le pase lo mismo que a videl

- videl dijiste videl quien es papa ese nombre me suena - al nombra a la chica de ojos azules izo algo de eco en su cerebro pero al mismo tiempo lo izo a recobrar la memoria con un fuerte dolor de cabeza - haaaaa me duele mucho la cabeza papa

por otra parte en un lugar del profundo y extenso mar se encontraba el barco del corsario pirata vegeta el cual se habia enterado del misterioso viaje de la reina y del malvado consejero real freezer y sabia que no serian buenas noticias es por eso que se dirija así a el nuevo continente para prepararse para reunir amigos como su compañero de batallas kakaroto al llegar a tierra firme se dirijo a la ciudad a ver bulma y a su pequeño hijo trunks le explico la situacion actual a su mujer . mientras tanto en la hacienda de la familia son en la habitación de gohan el cual después de ese repentino dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a recordar quien era y porque había tenido ese accidente al despertar fue a cobrar venganza sobre el comandante shanper vestido como el gran saiyaman durante la noche encontrándolo en una habitación de su cuartel

- hace mucho que no los veíamos comandante shanper no haga un movimiento brusco y no saldrá herido - dice gohan como el gran saiyaman mientras lo apunta con su espada en la espalda de shanper - desde su arruinado matrimonio no había tenido el placer de estar con usted

- veo que los rumores de tu muerte eran falsos gran saiyaman o debería decir son gohan

- donde esta videl a donde la escondiste si no lo dices esta espada te atravesara completamente

- muerte igual que tu prima angela si no me crees anda a ver al doctor de la cuidad hay esta su cadáver de tu querida videl

- mientes ellas no pueden estar muertas asquero asesino espero por tu bien que no sea así o si no volveré por ti y te haré pagar por lo que hiciste - dice mientra se dispone a irse por la ventana rumbo a su casa para averiguar sobre la supuesta muerte de su prima angela y de su amada videl

- guardias vengan pronto donde se metió ese incompetente de nappa nunca esta cuando se le necesita acaben con ese infeliz del gran saiyaman -grita el comandante shanper a sus soldados

después de salir del cuartel gohan se fue a su casa al día siguiente le comento a su padre la posibilidad de que su prima angela estuviese herida o muerta para que fueran al hospital de la cuidad (que tenia mas pinta de consultorio que hospital ) su padre le encontró toda la razón fueron al ver al hospital pero para su desgracia estaba hay la habían traído hace un par de horas incluyendo el supuesto cuerpo de videl (que en realidad era de un mujer que hicieron creer que era ella) cosa que gohan se dio cuenta el sabia y sentía que ese mujer que estaba hay no podía ser su querida chica de ojos azules

- gohan podemos decirle a tu madre sobre esto ella la quería como una hija ademas yo prometí a radiz que la cuidaría como si fuera mía y la mentó lo de tu amiga

- si debemos encontrar el momento indicado para hacerlo y esa no era videl ella no esta muerta lo siento ella esta débil pero viva - dice muy seguro de sentir a videl mientras piensa " y yo voy a encontrarla y cuando lo haré pagar a shanper por lo que izo

- haré pagar el que le izo esto a mi sobrina - dice goku mientras desenfunda su espada - pero primero hay que volver a casa a comer algo


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Ball z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 9 : El circulo del dragón <strong>

habían pasado unos días y fue el funeral angela en el cementerio de la ciudad , gohan había jurado hacer pagar al comandante shanper por lo que le izo a su prima pero primero debía encontrar a videl ya que el seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de que ella estuviese viva aun cuando se había encontrado su supuesto cuerpo aunque toda la cuidad creyera que el causante de la muerte de la ojiazul fuera el gran saiyaman , y aun quedaba el problema de la conspiración de freezer el cual se acercaba américa junto a la reina , pero para despejar sus problemas fue a un bar con su amigo krilin necesitaba por un par de horas para sacar de su mente los recuerdos de la pelinegra

- parece que en este bar todo esta muy animados - dice gohan al ver las expresiones de todos los hombre que hay estaba (se refiere a que estaban todos ebrios )

- que se les ofrece a los caballeros tomar o comer - ofrece la camarera 18 (androide 18 ) - que desean o les comieron la lengua los ratones

- tráigame su licor mas fuerte y para mi amigo un baso con agua - dice gohan pero a krilin no le pareció muy buena idea - que pero si te dan licor a ti no hay nadie que me lleve a casa

- el defensor de los inocentes no debería estar bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas - dice el sacerdote de la ciudad dende a su amigo gohan

- eso a ti no te importa dende vengo del funeral de mi prima necesito olvidar todas estas desgracias de este asqueroso pueblo

- creo que ya estas listo gran saiyaman para conocer a unos amigos que nos ayudaran a detener a shanper pero debes ir a la iglesia a media noche con tu traje

y tal cual como su amigo dende le sugirió fue a media noche a la iglesia de la ciudad con su traje de gran saiyaman hay se encontró con dende el cual le explico que lo habían escogido del selecto grupo de la sociedad del circulo del Dragon el cual era una logia de hombres de todo el mundo y clases sociales y étnicas los cuales poseían ciertas cualidades especiales que los hacían únicos en el mundo cada uno numero que estaba del uno al siete y su símbolo un dragón de color verde todos unidos con un adjetivo en común detener la conspiración de freezer y sus hombres adentro todos los miembros usaban trajes negros con el símbolo de una esfera

- y que se supone exactamente que hacen en este grupo supuestamente dende

- se supone que tu eres el famoso gran saiyaman pareces un payaso con ese traje te lo han dicho mocoso - dice el corsario pirata vegeta a gohan con algo de molestia

- no le hagas caso vegeta es así me párese muy bueno tu traje - dice el general goku al gran saiyaman - mucho gusto yo soy son goku espero que seas de ayuda aquí en la logia del circulo del dragón - saluda nuevamente goku

- ya basta de presentaciones la mayoría que estamos presentes aqui conocemos muy bien al gran saiyaman yo mejor que nadie lo se - habla el líder de la logia del circulo del Dragon picolo - porque no te quitas ese traje son gohan

- señor picolo pero como usted no estaba en Rumanía entrenando como llego aquí - dice gohan después de sacarse el sombrero y el antifaz revelando su verdadera identidad a todos los presentes

- gohan pero como tu eres el gran saiyaman por ti mataron a videl creo que me debes un muy buena explicación de todo esto - sentencia goku a su hijo

- eso no paso así videl no esta muerte yo esta hay cuando la hirieron a ella y a mi y te explicare mejor en casa sobre todo esto - dan algunas explicacioes gohan a su padre

después de un par de horas vegeta puso al tanto a los presentes de lo que estaba por venir muchos de los presentes estaban algo nervios ya que conocían el carácter de freezer y de sus terribles actos para llegar a donde estaba , al día siguiente gohan tomo una decisión descubriría donde escondió shanper a videl por las buenas o por las malas usando su traje de gran saiyaman embosco al capitán nappa en el bosque de la cuidad con esperanzas de sacarle algún indicio de donde estuviera videl y su pequeño bebe

- parece que dar una vuelta solo no es un buena idea o mo capitán nappa - dice gohan apuntado con su espada en la espalda - quiero saber donde escondió tu comandante a la señorita videl responde o te mato

- haz lo que quieras con migo pero no puedo decirte nada de ella o si no el comandante shanper me fusilara o algo peor - dice el temeroso nappa

- esta bien nappa te creo pero si tienes alguna información dímela o si no - habla un generoso gran sayaman

- que harás gran saiyaman no eres tan arrogante cuando tienes un arma en la cabeza este sera tu fin te reunirás de una ves por todas con tu prima angela y de tu querida videl en el infierno - dice el comandante shanper el cual estaba detrás de el a puntando lo con un pistola en la cabeza mientras el miedo y la adrenalina lo invadía el cuerpo - muere gran saiyaman y se eschucha un disparo mientras en silencio reina durante lo que dura un latido

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**el siguiente capitulo el renacer de videl **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 10 : El renacer de videl<strong>

- que harás gran saiyaman no eres tan arrogante cuando tienes un arma en la cabeza este sera tu fin te reunirás de una ves por todas con tu prima angela y de tu querida videl en el infierno - dice el comandante shanper el cual estaba detrás de el a puntando lo con un pistola en la cabeza mientras el miedo y la adrenalina lo invadía el cuerpo - muere gran saiyaman y se escucha un disparo mientras en silencio reina durante lo que dura un latido

toda su vida paso por su cabeza pensando que era su fin desde su infancia pasado a su difícil entrenamiento con su maestro picolo donde tuvo que sobrevivir en distintos ambientes y lugares de Europa después su regreso y su difícil relación con chica mas hermosa que había visto en todos sus viajes era lo único que podía pensar en eso pocos segundos venían imágenes de ella pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasado se dio cuanta que no era el armada del comandante shanper la cual se había disparado

- maldición mi brazo sal de donde te escondes cobarde - gritaba desparedo shanper ya que el disparo que se escucho no provenía del si no que alguien le disparo en el brazo esto lo aprovecho el gran saiyaman para reducir al comandante rubio

después de este hecho pasaron unos meses el supuesto hijo de gohan con lime que en realidad era del comandante shanper estaba por nacer y curiosamente en la celda donde estaba videl también estaba apunto de nacer su pequeña hija con algunas complicaciones pero era asistida por algunos guardias los cuales la custodiaban que se apiadaron de ella después de un par de minutos nació la pequeña pan no en el mejor ambiente para recibir a un hijo que cualquiera abría querido pero era mejor que nada pero el hijo de lime no tuvo tanta suerte muriendo al nacer aunque pan tampoco la tendría nada de fácil

- veo que nuestra mejor huésped a tenido a su hijo no les parece tierno madre e hija pero a mi no este pequeño engendro me ayudara a destruir a la familia son y en especial al estúpido de gohan - dice el comandante militar de ciudad satan

- maldito desgraciado devuélveme a mi hija te arrepentirás te juro que cuando salga de esta asquerosa celda seras al primero que asesine no te saldrás con la tuya

- que no me saldré con la mi pero querida videl yo ya me salí con la mía te tengo de prisionera aquí tu amado son gohan ya te olvido y la prueba es que el tiene un hijo con lime porque crees que no a venido a rescatarte estas sola y sola te quedaras por entrometida o hasta que se me ocurra algo divertido que hacer con tigo

esas palabras hicieron sentir que no tenia nada porque vivir había estado en una celda por meses con la unica razón era su pequeño bebe el cual ahora el comandante shanper se lo había robado , cada día y cada noche que pasaba se preguntaba si su amado son gohan la vendría algún día a rescatarla pero nunca pasaba estaba demasiada triste por lo que le estaba pasando por su mente pasaba la posibilidad de que gohan la haya olvidado y que ese supuesto hijo sea verdad pero debía averiguarlo

ya no aguantaba mas un minuto en esa celda así que ideo un plan de escape se hizo la enferma durante la noche donde ella había visto que habían menos guardias cuando uno de ellos entro a revisarla lo ataco y logro salir de la asquerosa celda ahora caería su venganza sobre aquellos que la traicionaron en especial en son gohan por otra parte la reina al fin había llegado al nuevo continente junto a su consejero real freezer (el cual venia con sus leales hombres el soldado zabon y dodoria ) todo el mundo sospechaba que nada bueno traería la visita de la reina de España en mas de 200 años no había pisado esas tierras cosa que para algunos no treria mas que problemas

- soldado zabon tenga listos sus hombres en tres días sera el golpe de estado contra la reina volver a Europa como el nuevo dirigente de España

- como usted ordene gran freezer pero no cree que es algo arriesgado hacer esto fuera de Europa si fallamos seria su fin

- nada de tonterías zabon el comandante shanper esta de nuestro lado asi que no abran errores sola hay que eliminar a la familia son en el pasado me encargue de baradock y su hijo radiz esto sera sencillo - revela freezer ya que la muerte del padre de angela no fue un simple asalto todo fue planeado por el

aunque freezer no era el único que estaba listo para una guerrera los miembros del circulo del dragón también lo estaban su líder picolo estaba al tanto de los planes de freezer ya que vegeta tenia un espía infiltrado entre sus soldados , mientras goku con sus hombres (ya que era un familia adinerada y poderosa tenían sus hombre ) se encerraron en su hacienda sabiendo que en cualquier momento la guerra empezaría , por otra parte videl huyo hasta una casa abandonada que era propienda de su fallecida madre hay se contacto con su amiga iresa

- bien iresa trajiste las cosas que te pedí y espero que nadie te haya seguido - habla la pelinegra dejando entrar al rubia que traía unas cosas

- bueno si me costo conseguir una espada pero todo lo demás fue sencillo aunque no se para quieres todas estas cosas porque no te vas lejos ahora que escapaste porque no huyes a Europa

- muy sencillo amiga por venganza debo acabar con los que me hicieron daño y recuperar a mi hija el comandante shanper robo a mi hija y debo recuperar la

- pero que hay de gohan debes ir a ver lo el debe estar muy preocupado por ti todos creen que estas muerta - dice su amiga rubia

- si ya lo se es por eso que te pedí todas estas cosas ya que gohan puede ser el gran saiyaman yo también lo haré para rescatar a mi hija y cuando lo haga me iré de este pueblo para no volver jamas - por su mente solo pasaba la venganza solo podía confiar su amiga iresa ya que incluso su hermanastra la había traicionado nunca fueron muy unidas desde pequeñas ya que su padre dejo a la de ella siendo rivales en todo lo que hacían ahora parecía que lime se había salido con la suya se había quedado con el amor de su vida pero esto no se podía quedar así estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recupera su vida sin saber que la muerte de su madre era otro hecho provocado por freezer

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias criticas<strong>

**el siguiente capitulo el principio del fin parte 1 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 11 : El principio del fin parte 1<strong>

La reina había llegado a la cuidad y había organizado un fiesta de bienvenida en su honor cosa que era un fachada de el consultor real freezer en donde completaría la fase final de su plan donde se convertiría en el nuevo rey de España . Pero no eran los planes del comandante shanper que secuestraria a la reina para sacarle todo el provecho posible sin medir las consecuencia que provocaría en freezer . Al llegar la noche toda la gente influyente de satan city estaba reunido hay entre ellos la familia son y los Brief incluyendo a los miembros del circulo del Dragon como picolo y vegeta que se encontraban ocultos ya que sabían las intenciones de consultor real . Lo que nadie sabia era que un persona que creían muerta reaparecería en esa fiesta con un nuevo traje la guerrera que lucha por la justicia el gran saiyaman 2 que cobraria venganza contra shanper

- papa no se porque vine ademas shanper esta aquí el sabe que soy el gran saiyaman ademas no confió en nada en ese tal freezer siento un extraño escalofrió en la espalda

- tal como cuando conociste y enfrentaste al malvado corsario pirata bodajck no es asi gohan - dice picolo a su ex discípulo

- señor picolo es usted pero como que hace aquí lo pueden reconocer y si tiene razón igual que cuando derroto a bodajck debo ir a fuera a tomar algo de aire - dice gohan y se dispone a irse a fuera

- oye picolo crees tu que abra buena comida aquí me estoy muriendo de hambre - pregunta goku mientras picolo pone cara poco amigos - lose se que esta es una fachada de freezer pero no perdía nada con preguntar

a media noche el plan de freezer concluiría y así convertirse en el nuevo rey de España para tener acceso a la gran armada de los países sometidos por ellos para atacar a las grandes potencias de Europa y finalmente conseguir su verdadero plan de conquistar el mundo . mientras gohan estaba a fuera tomando aire tenia la extraña sensación de que algo malo pasaría esa noche ya que el era el único miembro del circulo de dragón que ignoraba las malevolas intenciones de freezer y sus hombres esa noche pero estaba preparado ya que debajo de su ropa llevaba su traje de gran saiyaman . Pero gohan no se percataba que alguien estaba detrás de el

- el gran saiyaman que hace sin su traje y sin su mascara no debería salir solo sin ellos - dice la voz que esta detras de el apuntándolo con una espada - quien crees que soy o ya me haz olvidado de mi gohan

- esa voz no puede ser eres tu videl - dice y se voltea así a tras para mirar si era realmente la chica de ojos azules y se había equivocado era ella - sabia que estabas viva a donde habías estado

- creíste que me iba a morir tan fácil parece que me haz subestimado demasiado son gohan yo no moriría tan facil - dice la pelinegra mientras abrasa nuevamente a gohan

mientras tanto en la fiesta de la reina se acercaba la media noche freezer alineo a sus hombres para que estubieran preparados para que así no hubiera ninguna equivocación pero este hecho lo había notado vegeta el cual se encontraba oculto alertando a los otros miembros de circulo del dragón . Freezer estaba apunto de dar un discurso que supestamente daba la bienvenida a la reina al nuevo continente pero en realidad seria cuando comenzaría su fase final de su plan

- damas y caballeros se preguntaran que es lo que estamos celebrando esta noche yo les voy a - dice mientras saca algo de su bolsillo trasero - decir estamos celebrando que yo seré el nuevo rey lo siento reina - termina de decir y apunta con un pistola a la reina y todo el publico presente se sorprende - que nadie se mueva o mato a la reina esto va para ti también vegeta se que estas hay tu espía es un agente doble que trabaja para mi

- maldición canalla te arrepentirás tu mataste a mi padre y a mi hermano ahora te lo haré pagar - dice vegeta mientras saca un pistola y apunta . Afuera donde videl y gohan estaba se escucha un disparo esto alerta ambos jóvenes justicieros pero no estaban solos shanper a pareció y traía consigo a la pequeña pan

- interesante ambos enamorados como payasos justicieros me dan asco si quieres a la mocosa gohan me tendrás que dar a cambio a videl - dice el comandante shanper apuntando a la bebe pan

- que estas loco que te hace pensar que aceptaría tu trato no confió en ti como se que me devolverás a mi hija - dice gohan mientras mira a videl la cual empieza a caminar así shanper - videl que estas haciendo es una trampa no puedes hacer eso

- gohan es la única forma de recuperar a nuestra hija se que es una trampa pero no podría vivir con la culpa de saber que pude salvar a mi hija y no lo hice lo siento gohan

- jaja ahora gohan mata me si te atreves dispara me y tu pesadilla terminara hazlo maldito cobarde y salvaras a tu asquerosa ciudad - dice shanper después de lanzar a pan y gohan la atrapa y apuntando a videl en la cabeza usándola como escudo humano - dispara maldito no puedes porque eres y seras un cobarde tal como cuando te conocí

- hazlo gohan no te preocupes por mi solo mata al maldito de shanper y todo esto terminara no importa lo que pase con migo se que no pudimos estar juntos pero el tiempo que duro fue maravilloso para mi - se despide videl de gohan pensando en lo peor

- no no puedo hacerlo se que es mi deber como el nuevo gran saiyaman defender esta ciudad pero no puede hacerlo a costa de matar a la mujer que amo lo siento abuelo te defraude , lo siento angela no puede vengar tu muerte lo siento papa no puedo ser como tu a pesar del gran entrenamiento que me diste - dice gohan mientras piensa un solución y vuelve a puntar con su pistola - lo siento videl pero es mi destino salvar esta ciudad muchas vidas están sobre mi - es lo ultimo que dice mientras dispara y la bala atraviesa el pecho de videl y de shanper callendo al suelo ambos 

mientras tanto dentro de la fiesta las cosas no andaban bien ya que había un fuego cruzado entre los miembros del circulo del dragón y los soldados leales a la reina contra los subordinados hombres de freezer el cual se había escapado junto a la reina junto a sus leales solados zabon y dodoria los cuales eran perseguidos por goku , vegeta , picolo . Por toda la ciudad el caos reinaba por los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en la fiesta de la reina


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Ball z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 12 : el principio del fin parte 2 <strong>

Gohan había estudiado mucho la anatomía humana gracias a los entrenamientos de su maestro picolo en Europa y sabia perfectamente donde estaban situados los órganos vitales de las personas . Ademas se había dado cuanta que el corazón de videl estaba al lado opuesto del de shanper así que al dispara no perforo ningún órgano vital de videl pero perforando una parte del corazón del comandante shanper dejándolo gravemente herido con una gran hemorragia interna lo cual provocaba que le saliera sangra por su boca

- maldición Gohan como pudiste ser capaz de dispararme yo te decía eso solo para asustar a shanper no lo decía enserio - reprocha la pelinegra mientras se tapaba su herida con la mano

- pero como iba a saber que no lo decías enserio nunca me hiciste una señal mejor vamos a que te curren tu herida y después ayudar a mi padre - sugiere el joven son mientras levanta a videl del suelo

- espera gohan antes debo hacer algo - dice la ojiazul mientras se acerca a shanper - te dije que yo seria lo ultimo que verías en este mundo maldito infeliz vete al infierno - dice videl mientras golpea la herida del comandante shanper y este se retuerce de dolor lanzando maldiciones al aire

Gohan llevo a videl a su casa para que su madre curara su herida y para dejar a salvo a su pequeña hija que nuevamente estaba con sus padres . mientras eso pasaba en la hacienda de la familia son en la ciudad los miembros del circula del dragón estaba ganado a los subordinados de freezer pero ellos no eran su única amenaza ya que cierta castaña había aprovechado el caos de la ciudad para tomar todas las joyas de valor de su casa he irse muy lejos para no ser atrapada . Pero su padre la vio al ser increpada por su padre lime tomo un arma y disparo contra su padre matándolo al instante mientras huía de la ciudad se encontró con un agonizante shanper

- miren quien esta tumbado en el suelo el comandante shanper tu estúpida ambición te dejo así te dije que solo fuera esta ciudad pero no tu querías mas de lo que tu mismo podías soportar - alega la castaña mientras saca una pistola y apunta a su amante en la cabeza - salúdame de mi parte angela en el infierno - es lo ultimo que escucha shanper antes de morir

mientras tanto vegeta se estaba enfrentando con espadas con freezer para vengar la muerte de su familia a manos del malvado consultor real por otro lado estaba picolo y goku que se enfrentaban contra dodoria y zabon . El caos era inmenso por toda ciudad satan , por su parte gohan y videl como los nuevos justicieros de gran saiyaman 1 y 2 estaban poniendo un poco de orden en la ciudad . Vegeta estaba empezando a perder ante freezer hasta el punto que lo había dejado acorralado a punto de darle el toque de gracia

- mi querido vegeta algunas palabras antes de morir y te encuentres en el infierno junto con tu padre y hermano - dice freezer mientras apunta con su espada en el cuello a vegeta

- si tengo una para ti asquerosa sabandija rastrera jamas me rebajare a suplicarte piedad prefiero morir con honor y orgullo que vivir sirviéndote a ti otra vez - alega vegeta y cierra sus ojos esperando su final pero escucha un disparo y abre sus ojos encontrando a freezer herido de bala y al mirar hacia arriba se encontraba con bulma la cual traía un arma en la mano

- bulma me salvaste y de paso acabaste con el asqueroso de freezer pero si alguien pregunta yo acabe con el solo por protección - dice vegeta a su compañera y madre de su hijo

- esta bien solo espero que sea eso y no que quieras quitar el crédito de haberlo hecho - pregunta la peliazul

al terminar la noche freezer y sus hombres habían caído junto con su ambicioso plan de conquista mundial . La reina premio a todos los miembros del circulo del dragón incluyendo a gohan y videl y en especial a vegeta otorgando le un reconocimiento por a ver detenido supestamente a freezer devolviendo le su puesto como general esto puso muy orgulloso a vegeta volviendo nuevamente con su familia después de mucho tiempo . A la semana siguiente de los hechos que terminaron con la vida de shanper y freezer gohan le propuso matrimonio a videl la cual acepto todo estaba preparado estaban en la iglesia de ciudad satan los estaba casando el sacerdote dende pero lo que nadie sabia era que la verdadera amenaza para ellos todavía estaba viva

- son gohan aceptas a videl satan para amarla , respetarla y cuidarla en salud y enfermedad , riqueza y podrezca para ustedes es mas pobreza que todo hasta que la muerte los separe - dice dende a gohan

- claro que acepto - jura son gohan el cual traía un elegante traje negro

- tu videl satan aceptas a son gohan para amarlo , respetarlo y cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad , etc , etc , etc básicamente lo mismo que lo que dije antes - repite nuevamente dende pero esta vez es a videl

- oiga hágalo bien o mejor no lo haga pero si acepto - alega la pelinegra la cual lucia un elegante vestido blanco , con zapatillas plateadas

- disculpa videl pero después de esto tengo dos bautizos mas y tres matrimonios tengo que ahorra tiempo - se escusa el joven sacerdote dende a videl

- hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga a esta relación que hable ahora o calle para siempre - sentencia dende pero la puerta de entrada de la iglesia entra la castaña con un arma mientras apunta a gohan

- si yo me opongo si gohan no puede ser mio no sera de nadie mas ni siquiera de videl - dice la castaña mientras apunta a gohan y dispara el joven son queda paralizado por la distancia y la velocidad pero picolo el cual estaba presente en la fiesta se interpone recibiendo el disparo por el dejándolo herido de gravedad mientras lime sale huyendo y videl sale tras ella para increparla

- lime ya me canse de ti se que tu mataste a mi padre yo no te hecho nada para que tu me trates así desde pequeñas fue así - alega la ojiazul a la castaña

- en verdad no sabes la verdad hermanita ese hombre que tu llamas padre utilizo a tu madre ya que ella era prima hermana de la reina y freezer la estaba buscando tu madre huyo amarica para salvarse aquí se encontró con el estúpido de satan y el la traiciono vendiéndola freezer el a cambio de eso el lo nombro gobernador de esta ciudad esa es la verdad - grita la castaña a su media hermana mientras saca nuevamente su pistola apuntándola pero en ese momento aparece gohan con dos revólveres disparando contra lime en el estomago y ella responde disparando en su brazo pero el como si nada sigue caminado dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su maestro . Gohan con una cara de odio dispara 8 veces contra la castaña matando la alistan te

- ya todo paso por fin esta pesadilla se acabo no quería llegar a esto pero ella no me dejo alternativa - dice gohan mientras abraza a videl y de su brazo corre un poco de sangre

han pasado 12 años después del ultimo hecho que ocurrió con lime , gohan entreno a su hermano menor goten para que el fuera sucesor como el gran saiyaman y el defendiera la ciudad como el lo había hecho durante 12 años . mientras pan fue entrenada por videl la cual la entreno para que no fuera una chica indefensa . Por su parte goku fue nombrado por la reina de España como gobernador de la nueva ciudad de Orange star city . vegeta volvió con bulma casándose con ella y teniendo de nuevo una familia esperando a una niña la cual llamaron bra


End file.
